Stamper
William Andrew Stamper, better known as Stamper is a YouTube animator/voice actor. He has been a member of staff at Newgrounds. He started out as an author and fan on Newgrounds, got involved in Newgrounds-related design work, and was given a job as Newgrounds's media designer in 2003. That year, he made a new site layout, which was well received by the Newgrounds community. Stamper also does voice work on Youtube and Newgrounds. Career Newgrounds Stamper has been a popular Flash author since 2000, years before he joined the Newgrounds staff. His initial submission, Down Town, shares an icon with the Flash Portal History collection for 2000. Since becoming a staff member, most of Stamper's projects have been collaborative works. These have included the Street Fighter Collab, MGS: Flash Collab Disc 01, Pico Epilogue, Queers of War, Africa Dudes and K-Fed: Dancing With Fire. His 26 submissions have won a total of 29 awards, including four Weekly User's Choice Awards and nine Daily Features. Many of Stamper's movies include sexual humor and references. For example, his Pico Day 2007 submission, Pico Epilogue, ended with the titular hero masturbating. His portion of the Street Fighter Collab portrayed two of the fighters having sex, which contributed to the game's 'A' rating. Stamper later went on to form Sleepycabin, a group of animators from Newgrounds, such as Oney and Spazkid, two other guests in Game Grumps media. The Behemoth Stamper first sent a music track to The Behemoth for their upcoming game Castle Crashers. When the game was released, Stamper's name was placed into the credits. Stamper's next work with The Behemoth was voicing the cutscenes and quips from BattleBlock Theater. He shows off the odd humor that a narrator of a game about a shipwreck on an island with a dilapidated theater overgrown with evil cats should have. He also voiced most of the tutorials on The Behemoth's YouTube channel for BattleBlock Theater. Stamper got to work on the voice lines for Pit People as well, voicing a giant space bear that acts as the main antagonist of the game's story. Game Grumps Stamper has been mentioned several times on Game Grumps and Steam Train. Danny sang about him in the finale of Castle Crashers as his name appeared in the end credits. He has also narrated the game BattleBlock Theater, which Danny and Ross played on Steam Train. Table Flip Stamper made his first appearance on the Game Grumps channel as a guest on Table Flip, playing Pictionary with Barry, Suzy, Arin, and Spazkid. Stamper later returned for more episodes of Table Flip, playing Win, Lose, Banana! and Clay Grumptionary with Barry, Suzy, Commander Holly, Octopimp, and Ricepirate. Trivia *Stamper appeared alongside Jon and Spazkid in the Continue? video Drunkstravaganza II (Part 1) featuring JonTron, Satchbags, Stamper, and Spazkid. *Stamper voices the serpentine character Sir Pentious in the pilot episode "Hazbin Hotel". This is hilariously conincidental as Danny and Arin mention Stamper while playing through Snake Man's stage in Mega Man 3. External Links * Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Animators Category:SleepyCabin